White Out
by BatistaGirl1987
Summary: Alone in woods in a cabin during a big snow storm a young woman she gets an unexpected visitor. This fic is based off a book by Linda Howard
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _Alone in woods in a cabin during a big snow storm a young woman she gets an unexpected visitor_

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick :(

Chapter 1

Deliliah Bradshaw, or Lilah, sat in her cabin living room reading one of many books in front of her cozy , her overly friendly golden retriever laid on the couch next to her sleep.

She spent the day preparing for the snow strom that was luming near. She wented into town adn stock up on food,bottle water and other house hold other cut lots of wood just in case her generator went out.

Now all she had to was wait.

"God I'm bored already." she said rubbing Bell's head.

She contiued reading til she fell asleep on the couch, that was until a loud bang woke her up. 'What the hell?'

Bell was up stiff and a growl rumbled from his throat. Lilah stood by Bell and rubbed his head, to reassure him. She stood listening but all she heard was the strong wind blowing.

She went in the other room and grabbed her father's rifle from it's rack and its box of bullets on the shelf below it.

"Your losing it girl." she told herself walking into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Stood there looking around her kitchen thinking it's time to remodel it. She looked at Bell who was still standing stiffly growling at the door.

"Bell,come here boy." she commanded

But he didn't move and then there was another lound thump. Bell started barking furiously, Lilah unsure what to do stood there heart racing. Was a bear out there or something worse.

"Is anyone out there?"

"Help." she heard faintly

"Oh my God." she said running to the door unbolting the door. She hadn't considered the possibility that someone was out in this weather because she was far from the main road.

She opened the door and something white and heavy crashed into her legs. She screamed,staggering door crashed against the wall, and the wind blew snow all overfloor, then sucked the warmth from the cabin with its icy breath.

The white thing on her floor was a man. Lilah set teh rifle aside and grabbed the man under his arms. She braced her legs, trying to drag him across the threshold so she could shut the door.

_'Damn, he's heavy.'_ she thought as ice pellets stung her face. Desperation gave her the strength she needed; she threw herself backwards hauking the man with her.

She fell and his weight pinning her to the floor but his legs were over th threshold.

Bell was beside himself with worry, barking and lunging and whining. He thrust his muzzle at ehr face for a quick lick of reassurance, for her or himself she couldn't guess.

Lilah gathered herself for more effort, and pulled the man all the way , she crawled over to the door wrestling it shut. The wind hammered at it, as if enraged at being shut secured the bolt then turn her attention to the man laying on her floor

He was in bad shape. Frantically she knelt beside him brushing away snow and ice that crusted his clothes and the towel he had wrapped over his face.

"Hey can you hear me?" she asked insistently. "Are you awake?"

He was silent and, limp not even a isn't a good sign She pushed back the hood of his heavy coat and unwrapped the towel from his face,then used it to wipe the snow away from his face. His skin was white with cold his lips blue. From the waist down his clothes were wet and coated with a sheet of ice.

She began undressing him as swiftly as possible, givien his size and diffculy of wrestling an unconscious man out of wet clothing that had been frozen stiff. Thick gloves came off first then the coat. She didn't have time to inspect his fingers for frostbite but moved down his body to his feet,unlacing the insulated boots and tugging them off.

She peeled away his socks, he had on two pair and his feet were ice cold. Moving back up his body she began unbottoing his shirt she notice he was were a sheriff's uniform shirt. The shirt was a little tight across his chest and shoulders, he wore a thermal pullover and under that a t-shirt. He had ben prepared for cold weather, but not for being caughr out in it.

She tossed the three shirts into a heap then attack hishis belt buckle. It was cold with ice and the belt itself was frozen stiff. Even the zipper to his fly was covered in ice. He probably couldn't see through the the storm he must have stepped into a lake.

After finally stripping him of all his clothes he laided in a puddle of melting snow and ice.

Now to get him dried off and wrapped up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liliah ran and got some towels and blankets. She race backed, the man hadn't moved from his sprawled postion on the floor.

She dragged him out of the puddle, and hastily dried him off. She then dried spread a blanket on thr floor and rolled him onto it. Wrapping it around him she dragged him in front of the sniffed at him,whined, then lay down beside him.

"That's right boy, snuggled close." she whispered. Her muscles trembled with exertion but she ran to the kitchen and stuffed one of the towels into the microwave. When she got the cloth out it was so hot that she could barely hold it.

She raced back to the living room and wrapped it around his grimly stripped out of her own clothes, she was naked beneath her pajamas,but this man's life depends on how fast she could get him warm. Grabbing the other blanket she held it front of the fire until it was toasty.

Throwing it open she wrapped it around the man, tucking it under his feet, then she slid under it with him.

Shared body heat was the best way to combat pressed herself against his cold body, forcing herself not to flinch as his icy skin touched hers.

_'Oh God, he's cold.'_ She got on top of him put her arms around him, pressed her face to massaged his arms and shoulders, tucked his hands under her slid her feet up and down his legs, stroking away the cold massaging the blood through his veins.

He moaned,a faint soundwhispering past his partedd lips. "That's right." she whispered to him. "Wake up sweetie." She stroked his face, his beard stubble scrapping across her palm.

The towel around his head had cooled. Lilah unwrapped it and slipped out from under the blanket, then ran to the kitchen and reheated the towel in the microwave. She rewrapped his head and crawl under the blanket with him again.

She lay on top of him again, he was hard with muscle and that was good, becasue muscle generated heat. Then he began shivering

Lilah held him murmurming to him trying to get him to talk to her. If she could get him awake enough to drink some coffee or tea, that would go a long way towards rousing him.

He moaned again and sucked in a quick breath. He made a sharp movement with his head, dislodging the towel. His bald heahd was warm now,his bronze color skin starting showing color and warm glowed near the fire.

Lilah tucked the towel back around his head to keep him from losing any of the body heat he had gained.

"Wake up honey. Open your eyes and talk to me." she whispered stroking his forehead and cheeks.

Bell ears perked up because he was accstomed to that sweet tone being ised when she spoke to moved doen to the man's feet and lay down on them. Maybe he can feeel their chill through the blanket. Or maybe it was instinct that led hum to warm the man.

Lilah talked to Bell to telling him what a good dog he was for helping.

Occasional shivers began to wracked the man's body, his skin controting his teeth clenched and began chattering.

Lilah held through the convulsive shaking.

He tried to curel into a ball but she held him too tightly. "You're alright." she told him "Wake up, please. Open your eyes."

His lids half lifted. She gasped at the color of his eyes, she thought he was blind for a minute. _'Shine Job.'_His eyes were glazed, unfocused. Then they closed again, dark lashes resting on his face.

His arms swept up and locked around her, desperately clinging to her warmth as his body was being taking over with another bout of uncontrollable shaking. His entire body was tense, shuddering.

His arms were like steel bands around her, he was strong as an ox. She rubbed his shoulder pressing closer to him as she could. His skin was defintely felt warmer now. Now she was hot, sweating from exertion ans swaddled in the heated blacket. She was exhaustedd from the effort of dragging him inside and wrestling him out of his clothes.

He relaxed beneath her, the bout of shivering was over. His breathing hard, he moved restlessly, shifting his legs shruging the towel from his head, it was annoying him. she didn't replace it this time, she folded and lifted his head to slide it underneath him more padding betwen his head and the floor.

He had been too cold and the situation was too urgent for to her to notice at first, but now for some begining to become more aware of the sensations produced by his naked body against hers.

He was tall , well-built man, was a hairy chest. He was good looking too, now that his features weren't pinched and blue.

Her nipples tingled from the hair on his chest. It was time to get up, she pushed gently against him trying to rise, but he groaned and tightened his arms shivering again. She let herself relax against him.

The shaking was as violent as it was before. He swallowed and licked his lips and his eyes flickered open for a second.

He seemed to be dozing and becasue he was warm now and Lilah wasn't alarmed anymore. She quivered from exhaustion and her eyes closed too resting just for a minute.

Half-asleep, time drifted, warm, boneless from fatigue, she didn't know if a minute had passed or an hour. His handmoved down to her bottom, curving over the round muscle legs moved sliding between her thighs. His engorged penis prodded at her exposed opening.

It happen so fast that he was inside her before she was fully awake. He rolled her, pinning her beneath him on the blanket.

Mounting her, squeezing his penis into her and driving with quick hard shoves. After so many years of chastity the penetration hurt cause he was bigger than ever had. Disoriented, unbelieveably aroused, Lilah arched her hips and felt him prod deepper nudging her cervix.

She cried out, grasping, her neck arching back as the sensation rocketed through her nerve endings.

There was no finesse, no lingering arousal. He simply began thrusting his heavy weight holding her down and she wound her arms and legs around him and met his thrust with mindless ones of her own. In the mellow light of the fire and lamp she was able to see his face, his eyes were open now and very sliver and still dazed, his expression set in the hardness of physical absorption.

He was operating solely on animal instinct, his body aroused by the closeness of hers, by the naked intimacy that had had been neccessary to save his life. Only aware of being warm, alive and of her bare body in his arms.

The pleasure was on a pure physical level, more intense than anything she had ever felt ever inch of his smooth hard shaft as he rocked back and forth inside her, her inner flesh welcome each stroke and took her closer and closer to climax.

She was unbearbly hot her skin scorching trembling pleasure lingering just out of reach. She grabbed his ass. holding him tight and grinding herself deeply onto him as she out the already intense pleasure became even more gave a hoarse cry and convulsed,bucking,hips pumping squrting hot cum into dissolved on a agonizing pulse of sensation.

He sank down on her, his heart pounding, his muscles trembling throughout his breathing hard and fast.

She was shaken and dazed as he was, she put her arms around him and held him close and they slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The collaspe of the a log woke her. She stirred wincing as her muscles protested the hard floor beneath her and the heavy body weighing her down.

She thought she was dreaming, this couldn't be real, she couldn't lying naked on the floor with a strange man, who was also completely naked.

Bell was snoozing in his accustomed place. The howling wind and the gently flickering lamplight recalling the blizzard.

And then ... she abrutly realized that he was also awake. Lying very still but every muscle was tense and his cock was still nestled inside her, and growing thicker and longer by the second.

Gently, she touched his back, smoothing her palm up the muscled expanse, "I'm awake." She murmured.

Her touch telling him that she was there because she wanted to and that it was okay.

He lifted his head and their eyes met. She felt an almost tangible shock as she stared into his silver eyes. They were completely aware and they revealed the sharpness of the personality behind them.

Lilah blushed, her cheeks heated and she almost groaned aloud.

He trailed one fingertip across her lips then lightly stroked her hot cheek, "Do you want me to stop?"

She didn't stop to analyze or question her response; she simply gave it. "No." she whispered in return. "Don't stop."

He kissed her, a kiss as gentle and searching as if nothing had ever passed between them. As if he wasn't already inside her. Kissing her for a long time until ger mouth slanted eagerly under his, their tongues twined together.

His hands were tender on her breast, learning how she liked to be teased causing her nipples to tighten into peaks. He stroked her belly, her hips and between her legs. He licked his fingertips and stroked them over her already sensitive clit drawing it out.

She gasp and arched her hips upward, she thought she would die from sensual torment before he finally began moving. She enjoyed it and didn't urge him to hurry.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was for this. For a man's attention, for his body and the exquistsite release of lovemaking. She reveled in every kiss, every touch, every stroke. She clung to him and returned the caressed, trying to return some of the pleasure he was giving her, and judging from his groans she succeeded.

They were, getting close, really close. They no longer needed the gentle touched and nothing mattered but the pounding drive to orgasm. Lilah let herself get lost in the urgency of reaching her climax, drowning in pure pleasure.

"Let me feel it again, let me feel you cum." He whispered

When her climax began, pulsating around his cock, he tried to control himself but a deep helpless sound rumble from his throat and he shuddered over her.

She didn't fall asleep this time as before. He gently withdrew and collapsed on the blanket beside her.

"What happen?" He finally asked in a low even voice. "Who are you?"

"Lilah, Delilah Bradshaw."

His shined eyes searched her face. "Richard B. Richard ."

_'I heard that name before.'_She thought to herself.

"I remember a dog barking." He said

"That was Bell. He was sure you were out there before I did."

"Bell?" He asked his expression incredulous. "Is he gay?"

"No. He's a big ball of fur that thinks the world is here to pet him." She told him.

The fire was getting low, she needed to put another couple of logs on. But the idea of getting up naked in front of him was somehow impossible. She looked around for her pajamas, in agony of embarrassment and realized she needed to bathe before putting them on.

He saw where she was looking and didn't suffer any modesty. Unfolding his long length from the floor, he stepped over to the stack of wood and replenished the fire.

Lilah looked him over good from head to toe. She liked what she saw. Every inch of him. His bronze skin glowed in the firelight, revealing the slope of his shoulders, wide chest and washboard abs as well as the bulge of his thighs muscles. His ass was round and firm. Even his cock was intriguingly thick and his testicles swung heavily.

_'Riddick.'_She repeated his name over and over, the syllables strong and brisk.

Bell looked up a grumpy, his sleep distrubed. He got up and sniffed at the stranger and wagged his tail when the man leaned down and patted him.

Riddick studied the sodden mass of clothing and the water that was puddled on the floor. "How long have I have been here?"

Lilah looked at the clock. "Uhm ... about 3 hrs. I dragged you in and got you out of your wet clothes. You must have step into the lake because you were wet from the waist down. I had to hurry up and get you undressed and warmed up."

"I remember going into the water. I saw the smoke of the fire. I had to hurry cause the storm was picking up out there."

"You're a walking miracle." She said frankly. "Logically, you should be dead out there in the snow."

"But I'm not, thanks to you." He said returning to the blanket and stretched out beside her, his gaze somber. He caught a tendril of her black hair, rubbing it between his fingers before smoothing it behind her ear.

"Tell me the truth, when you got under the blanket with me you weren't expecting me to jump you as soon as I was half conscious. So... were you willing?"

Lilah looked down for a minute. "I...I was surprised but I wasn't unwilling. Couldn't you tell."

"I don't remember a clear thought of anything that happen until I woke up on top of you. I remember what I did and what I felt, but I wasn't sure you felt the same" He spread his hand over her belly and up to her breast.

"I thought maybe I'd lost my head, waking up to a naked beauty next to me."

"Your eyes..."

"Shine job I got in prison."

_'Prison. ...Shine job. ... Riddick. ... Escaped convict Riddick. ... Murderer.'_Her thoughts screamed to her brain as she got up not caring that she was naked. "Oh my God." She ran to her room.

"Connecting the thoughts I see. I fiigured you would." He said getting up as she ran back out.

"Oh my God." She repeated, "Did you just escape from another prison? Are you going to kill me?" She said hysterically.

"One question at a time." He said standing there naked.

"What are you going to do with me?" She said nervously.

"First off, yes. I just escape from another slam. Second, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. You seem to have persuaded me otherwise. Beside where am I going to go right now? It still snowing like a bitch out there."

_'He had a point. What was he going to do? Kill me and sit with my decomposing body til the storm is over?'_She thought.

"You're right. There's nothing much you or I can do til the storm is over." She said more reasoning with herself then him. "I'll make dinner." She said walking to the kitchen.

She put a pot of water on the stove and took out some already cubed beef for a stew. After seasoning the meat she putting it on to slow cook until tender.

She then started cutting up and washing the vegetables she sat them back in the refrigerator until it was time for them.

Riddick watch her for a moment. She moved so effortlessly in the kitchen. He could tell she had a passion for cooking.

The short cloth robe she had on didn't cover up much. She had long legs that went for miles, and the material fell short of where her thighs and ass meet.

His hand move to his growing dick and squeeze it moaning. Lilah heard him but kept up what she was doing.

She was cutting up some green peppers when Riddick walked up behind her. His cock was nestled against her ass. Lilah's heart started to race as he slid his hands down to take the knife out of her hands.

"You can do that later." He said, moving her long black hair aside to kiss her neck.

"I was actually thinking maybe we shouldn't." She said breathless.

"Don't tell me you're scare of me now." He said grinding his cock against her.

'I'm terrififed.' "No, but the circumstances have changed."

"What circumstances? You were willing, remember?"

"I remember."

"You remember how it felt when I was inside you?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"You've been out here in the country a long time haven't you?"

She nodded again.

"When was the last time you been fucked as good as you were today."

"A long time."

"How long?"

"Since my husband died five years ago."

"That's a long time. I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm not exactly average."

"It hurt at first. But I.."

"Enjoyed it."

"Yeah."

"Then what's the hold up."He said sliding his hand under her robe fingering her pussy. "You're dripping wet."

"I haven't showered."

"No sense in wasting hot water if your going to get dirty again." He said turning her around.

In the kitchen light he got a really good look at her face. The light by the fireplace didn't do here justice...she was absoluelty beautiful.

Her caramel skin contrast with her eyes. "What color are your eyes?" He asked in a low bedroom voice.

Lilah felt herself getting wetter. "Gray."

"It's hard for me to tell." He said opening her robe.

"Do you regret it?" She asked.

"Sometimes, but it's help save my ass more than once in lockup." He said sliding the robe down her arms.

Lilah shivered and her arms went up to cover her breast but he stop her. "No, I want to see you."

She let her arms fall to the side and let him look her over.

He liked what he saw. Her breast were large but not too large. Round and firm and they weren't fake. He could tell.

Her stomach was tone but a little bulge in the middle. Further down she wasn't hairy but not completely shaved. She had shapely hips too, which went with her fantasic ass.

"You're perfect."

She blushed a little, as he leaned in and kissed her. It was just like the last time, soul searching. Making her weak in the knees.

"Still want to reconsider?" He asked and she shook her head, no. "Where's your room?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Upstairs." she told him as he took off her robe and he gather her in his arms and made his way to her room.

She barely had time to register the cool sheets beneath her, he was on top of heavily between her legs.

He held her gaze, his body pressing hers into the mattress and entered her with a hard, steady thrust, sheathing himself to the root with one movement.

Lilah moan as he invading her body again. He didn't move, his cock smooth and hard,thick,impossibly deep, and she writhed around him.

"What are you doing?" she said, _'Why isn't he fucking me?'_ she thought to herself

"Ever had Tantric Sex?"

"What's that."

"No moving. Just feel." he said pressing harder into her.

Lilah laid feeling him, every inch, she tried with all her might but he pinned down tight.

"Oh God please." she moaned

Riddick himself was finding it impossible to control himself he was sweating profusely. She was tight around him even after the two time he fucked her, and all he wanted to do was fuck the shit out of her.

"No no, not yet. Feel it baby." he said grinding his hips into her.

"Oh fuck." she said breathless

"Shit...I can't wait anymore." he said tightly throwing her long legs over his shoulder bending over to kiss and bit her neck, thrusting hard,fast and deep with every stoke.

Lilah nails dug into his shoulders meeting him with her own thrust, crying out in the intense grip of her orgasm.

Riddick made a rough, helpless sound and began cumming, spurting into her, milked drty by the rhythmic pulse of her climax.

He laid himself onto her heavliy letting her legs fall down to his waist.

Lilah managed to reach up and stroke his shoulder to his neck with one hand, but even that small effort exhausted her.

Riddick eased himself out of her and collapsed next to her, breathing hard,eyes closed.

Lilad turned to her side and nestled against him, sighing at the pleasure that was quite apart from the sharp need of sex.

He groaned, the sound was that of anunconscious man struggling towards awareness, and it startled her into laughter.

A smiled tugged at his lips and rolled onto his side to face her, sliding his arm under her neck and drapping his other arm over her hip anchor her to close.

"Not afraid anymore are you?"

"No."

"Good, if I wanted to hurt you I would have already." he said kissing the tip of her nose.

"Anyone who brings pleasure so intense the way you do can't be all that bad."

"Some would beg a differ."

They laid there a little while longer. "Sleep." he told her "I'm going to go and get the stew going."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Riddick cover her with the blanet and headed to the shower to clean up.

When he was done with his shower he realize his clothes were still wet so he left the towel around his waist, he headed down stairs after checking in on Lilah, he continued cutting up the vegetables for the stew when he heard a noise.

Bell perked up too and started to growled.

"You heard it too boy." he said reaching for the pistol Lilah had lying on the side table. He checked it for bullets, it was full.

He continued to listen but heard nothing, maybe hes being paranoid. _'Who the hell would be out in shit?_' he thought to himself

But Bell wasn't backing down he was still in attack mode ready for anything or anyone unwelcome coming through that door.

"Down boy come on." he said patting his leg

Bell stood there a moment longer before following Riddick into kitchen.

Riddick let the meat continue to cook until it was tender and added the vegetables. He decided to explore the rest of the cabin, he hadn't realize how big it actually was it was like the size of a mini mansion. He went checked any and all possible entry.

He then grabbed his clothes and made his way back upstairs. Drapping his wet clothing over the bansiter hoping that the rising heat would dry them.

When he enter the room Lilah was just waking up. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi." she said softly

"Hi." he said walking over to her kneeling over to take her lips.

"I dreamed about you." she told him

"You sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

"No it was dream ...a beautiful dream." she said in dreamy voice. "Do you want we to tell you about it."

"Later the stew is almost ready." he said and right on time her stomach started growling.

"Hungry?"

"Straving. I've worked up quiet a appetite." she said sitting up holding the cover against her naked body beofre silding out of the bed completely naked.

"You and me both." he said enjoy the view.

"I'm going to go take a shower care to join me?" she sai d pinning her hair up.

"Not this time babe,But definitely next time." he told

"In one of the room downstairs there some old clothing of my dads you can wear until yours is dry."

"I'll go look for them." he told her

"I'll be down."she said and she step into the shower.

Riddick went down and search the room that contain her father clothing, and wouldnt you know they fit him perfectly.

"Riddick?"

"Right here." he said walking back down to meet her on the stairs

"Hey the clothes fit." she stop and sniff the air. "It smells good." she said walking into the kitchen. "Mmmm needs a little more salt and pepper." she said after tasting the broth

"I know what I like a more of." he said walking up behind her.

"Oh no I'm straving to death I want to hurry up and get this finish." she said smiling

"I need some appetizers before the big meal."

"And I need to finish this up." she said moving out of his graps. "But I promise that'll there be dessert."

"Okay I'm holding you to that." he said walking to the refrigerator for a beer.

Riddick sat and watched her. "What are you making?"

"Cornbread for the stew. Can't have stew without it."

"Sounds perfect."

"Yeah."

They sat down to eat and talked soem more. "Do you have any neighbors?"

"Yeah but we're like 10 miles apart."

"Not very safe you a woman."

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself." she told him. "My dad taught me how to shoot. We would go on hunting trips and he taught me how to shoot all the rifles he had."

"Where your dad now?"

"Visiting my brother."

"I was just about to ask you of you were a only child."

"No theres 5 of us. 3 older brother and one younger sister."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"And you mom."

"My mom... well she ran off when she done playing wife and mother."

"That sucks."

"It was hard at first but it just makes me more driven not to be like her."

"You want kids?"

"Yeah but after my husband died I push that thought from my mind. I thought I wouldn't be able get over it he was my everything. And then my birthday was a couple of weeks ago and I realize I needed to stop grieving he wouldn't want that for me."

"Are you on birth control?"

She looked at him for a minute and didn't answer him, she hasn't been on any kind of birth control in five years.

"Lilah?"

"No." she answered him

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked trying not to get upset.

"Because it hadn't occur to me until now."

"And it did come to mind?"

"I don't know."

"If and thats a BIG if you're pregnant, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know?"

"If they caught up to me and find out about you and your pregnant they will come after you."

"Why I didn't do anything?"

"It doesn't matter. You have a connection to me. Their out to get me at all cost."

"Why do I ge the feeling everything you've been accused of isn't true."

Riddick look at her,his eyes shining in the posion of the light he was sitting in.

"What I said was right isn't."

"Drop it Lilah." he said getting up from the table.

"Riddick if your not guilty of everything they've accused you of.."

"I said drop it."

"But..."

"ENOUGH." he yelled startling her. Bell was up and ready to pounce at Riddick "There nothing you can do. What's done is done."

She nodded with tears in her eyes. She don't know why she was getting emotional attached to him. From the moment she realize who he was she should know the time their having together was short lived.

"I just want to help you." she said softly getting up from the table runing up the stairs to her room

Riddick stood there with his arms braced the wall his head hanging."Fuck.' he said hearing her cry.

He cleaned up the kitchen and he tried not to think about it but it was hard. He was getting attached and he know better than to do that. He lived his life on the run and bringing her into that was unfair to her. She deserve better.

_'As soon as the snow let up I gotta get out of here.' he thought to himself. 'But what__** if**__ I got her pregnant?'_

That thought caused his stomach to dropped. Never ever had he imagine having a child, a piece of himself out there. Growing up in foster care going from home to home, the mental and physical abuse he endure.

"No." he said shaking the thoughts from his head.

_'Your falling for her __**JACKASS**__!'_ he yelled to himself

And then the lights when out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"RIDDICK!" Lilah called out

"Don't move I'll be right there." he told her looking around for a flashlight for her

He found and check it and went to check on her. He found her in her room looking around in the darkness

"Riddick is that you?":

"Yeah babe." he said not wanting to scare him."Here's a flashlight."

"Thanks. I need to get dress and go get the generatorr going." she said

"Don't I'll go." he told her

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll layer up good before."

"Okay the generator is to your right in the back."

"Is there gas in it."

"Yeah I put some in there put the strom hit."

"Good." he said grabbing a couple of sweater. Once he had those on he put on the heaviest coat she gave him and a heavy hat.

"Lock the door behind me.I'll knock three times when I come back." he told her grabbing the shot gun.

"Why are you taking the gun."

"You never know what's out there." he said and walked out the door

Lilah lock the door and waited near the fireplace to keep warm.

Riddick fought against the heavy winds as he tried to navigate where Lilah told him where the generator is located. He needed to hurry up, hopefully the line wasn't frozen solid and he could get it going in one try.

Riddick bumped into something solid. He lifted his goggles to see and it was indeed the generator.

He search for the starter and found he took off one pair of gloves and put it in the pocket of the coat and try starting the generator.

He had been at it for a few minutes and was about to give up when he decided to give it one more go..._'Finally! Piece of shit.' _he thought when the machince turn over and stayed on.

Something snapped and he quickly turned with shotgun ready. He saw nothing, not that there was much to be seen in this weather. He keep the shotgun ready in his hands and hurry back inside

When the lights turn back on Lilah hurried and got some blankets and dry clothes for Riddick.

She was coming back down the stairs when she heard the 3 knocks she said Riddick said he would give to let her know it was him.

She open the door and the high winds almost knock her down, but Riddck block most of it.

"Fuck." He said teeth chattering some

"Hurry get those clothes off. Here's the dry ones and a some warm towels. Wrap up and sit by the fire." she told him

"I'm fine." he told her

"No you're not. Who know how much body heat you've lost out there." she said helping him out of the wet clothing.

"Lilah believe me I'm fine."

"Just take off the wet clothes and I'll get you some tea." she said walking into the kitchen utting water into the tea kettle setting it on the stove.

Riddick changed out of the wet clothes and put the dry ones on. He sat on the sofa as Lilah rustled around the kitchen getting his tea.

"Here's your tea." she said waking him up.

He took it and slowly sipped it and let warmth run through his body.

"How you feel."

"I'm a little out of it."

"I guess fighting those high winds would make anyone tired." she said snuggling up next to him

"We should go upstairs." he said

"I want stay down here." she said running he finger over his belly

"Okay." he said in a sleeply voice and with minutes they both were out.

Riddick awoke a little while later the fire had died out. He got up gently without waking her and lookout the window. It had finally stopped snowing.

He turned on the radio to get a weather update. The meterologist confirm that the snow strom was over and that clean up crews are making there way through the city and residental streets.

He walked to window and looked out. He needed to leave **now**. The longer he stays the more danger he is putting her in. But something in him is making him want to stay.

The thought of her being pregnant makes him..makes him damn near glow himself. He never in a million years thought of himself as a father. He didn't have neither parents growing up in the system.

Nothing more than an extra paycheck to his foster parents and they spent it on there wothless brat.

He walked over to the couch and gather Lilah up in her arms. He took her to her bedroom and laid under the covers.

He wanted her again but he had to get himself together and get out of their.

'One more time wouldn't hurt.' He thought stripping himself of his shirt

He laid down next to her and turn her face towards him. "Beautiful." he whispered

Lilah open her eyes to find Riddick staring down at her. "I thought you were a dream." she said

"More like a nightmare." he replied

"Never, you're a dream come true."she said

He looked at her and said, "I have to leave soon."

"I know, I hate but I know." she said "Will you be back?"

"Not likely." he told her truthfully

Lilah lifted her head and took his lips. "Make love to me Riddick." she whisper against his lips

Riddick helped her out of her clothes and slide home into her warm tightness

Soon their body cover in sweat as they breathe heavily on one another.

"I love you." she said breathelessly

Riddick didn't know what to say. He pulled out and turned her on her stomach bringing her to her knees.

He slid back into her warm tightness and took her from behind.

"Oh God yes." she moaned

"You're mine." he said with a hoarse voice taking her hard

"I'm yours." she moaned back "All yours."

Riddick reached under her and fingered her clit making her scream even louder.

"You want more?"

"Yes."

With that he pulled out and laid on his back. "Get on top with you back to me."

She did what he said and got herself in a comfortable postion and rode him.

Riddick kept a hand firmly on her hips, helping her move up and down on his dick.

Lilah was getting close and she didn't want this to end. She lean her upper body back laying on his chest bringing her legs up with her feet planted on the bed.

Riddick grabbed her breast and gently yet firmly caress them. He thrust upward into her as she continue to thrust downward onto him. He let go of one her breast and reached down to her pussy.

He ran his finger up and down her extremely wet pussy.

"No...I want this to last forever..." she moaned

"I won't last too much longer sweetness." he said in her ear and frantically rubbed her clit while thrusting wildly. He wanted her to cum when he did.

"Oh...God...Yesssssssssss!" she moaned as her climax over took her body

Riddick held her close and continued to thrust up until his own climax over took her body letting out animalistic growled.

They laid breathless not able to move. Lilah turn her body around and laid ontop of him, belly to belly, with his cock still inside her.

_'I'll leave in the morning.'_

he thought before falling asleep.

Lilah woke hours later to a empty bed.

_'He gone.' _she thought and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

A few weeks later the snow had practically melted away when Lilah had to go into town.

She was late, she had taken at least a dozen home pregency test and they all came back positive.

If she had to guess she was at least 8 weeks pregnant.

"Delilah Bradshaw." the nurse called

She stood and followed the nurse to her room.

"Change into this gown and the doctor will be in shortly." she said and walked out the door

Lilah changed and hopped up on the table. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said and a man of about 60 with gray hair and glasses walked in

"Hi I'm , Mrs. Bradshaw how are you?"

"I'm pregnant." she said

"Okay how about you we draw some blood and give us a urine sample first then we'll go from there"

"Okay." she said and he handed her the cup for the pee in.

When she returned from the bathroom a nurse was already in the room getting set up to take a blood sample.

"Hi I'm Miranda and I'm here to take your blood."

"Okay." she said and let the nurse do her job.

"Alright. You are all done." she said

"How long will the test take."

"We should know something by the end of the day and give you a call."

"Okay, thank you."

"Your welcome, be careful out there."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't know? That serial killer Riddick is on the loose. They think he's hidng here somewhere. The police think someone is hiding him."

"What?"

"Yeah, can you imagine? Someone hiding a monster like that? Disgusting."

_'He's not a monster.'_

"No I can't who would do such a thing." she said and walked out exam room.

_'Is he still here?' _Lilah thought as she roamed the streets of the small town.

She stop and got some groceries and other supplies she needed and headed home.

She was unloading bags when she thought she saw something in the bushes.

_'You're losing it girlie.' _she thought getting the rest of the bags in the house.

As she put away her groceries and forgot to lock the door so she didn't hear the person sneak up behind her.

He enter the house and quietly closed the door behind him, she didn't even flinch.

The closer he crept up the behind her the more he notice something different about. He could smell it, her naturral scent is different,enhanced. He slowly back up into the shadows watching her waiting for the right moment.

Alex continued putting food away and only left out what she was going to cook later on.

She turned on the oven and waited for it to pre-heat to make her a little snack.

The oven beeped letting her know it was on, she took a box of fish stick out and place them on in a pan and in the oven. She set the timer and went to go get her dirty returned with a load of dark clothes and checked on her fish sticks.

She loaded the washer and went to go get her laptop to sit in the kitchen.

She was reading a news article online eating her fish sticks with ketchup on the side when her house started to ring.

"Hello." she answered

"Hi this is Nurse Watkins. I have your test results."

"Yes ."

He stood in the shadows listening to the one-sided phone call. When she hung up the phone she didn't say a word.

"I can't believe this." she said out loud to herself. "What am I going to do?"

"Was that the Dr.'s office?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke.

"What are you doing here? I thought..." she said turning to the man she longed for since the night he left.

"You thought I left? I did to lead them away from here, and once I got them off my tail I thought I come back for a little reunion." he said walking towards her

"You shouldn't be here." she said moving out of his grasp

"I know but it real hard to stay away from you." he said grabbing a firm hold of her.

"Riddick please..." she said near tears

"I saw you leave the Dr. office earlier...are you?"

She hesitate for a minute and answered. "Yes."

"What are going to do?"

"I don't know. There a lot to think do you think I should do?"

"You don't want to know." he said

She thought for a minute and said, "That's not even a option."

"Is it. Think about it Lilah, the law on this world says the moment that baby is born and its blood is enter into system. Its going to send alert and that alert is going to show it has a connection to me."

"I don't have to have the baby in the hospital. I can the baby at home."

"And you'll have to have a RN here to help."

"So that's it I have to get a abortion...that's the answer? No other options." she said crying

Riddick looked at her, she was always thought it was just a saying. She was literally glowing...with his **_child_**.

"You need to leave tis world." he said

"I can't... where would I go?"

Riddick thought for a minute.

"You said it yourself I'll need a RN for assistant." she said when he didn't answer

"What about a mid-wife or a dobla ? They do things on their own way right? No registering?"

"I don't I need to look something like that up."

They stood in silence not moving.

"Are you staying the night?" She asked

"Maybe, that depends." he said taking a step towards her

"On what?" she asked absobing his body heat

"You." he said with his lips against hers

"I want you to stay." she whispered against his lips

"Then I'm staying...for now." he said and kissed her


End file.
